<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Tree by novoselics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287951">Our Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics'>novoselics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, No Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz decides she wants to come out to Amity, and Amity has some questions. Confessions ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Tree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz had just come up with the great idea to come out to her crush, as if to give her a hint. Or the push to say something (sooner). She was going to tell Amity she was bi, at their grom tree, in the hopes to make it even more special. 		</p><p>	She mostly just wanted to say something to get an idea of what Amity thinks of liking girls, romantically. Becuase so far, she hasn’t gotten a good idea of romantic relationships on the boiling isles, especially not same-sex ones. So hopefully this would clear things up.</p><p>	“Hey Amity!!” Luz ran over to her and hugged her, Amity blushed profusely, and she tried her best to stop it or at least wish Luz didn’t notice. </p><p>	“Oh, Hi Luz! What’s up?” She learned that last phrase from Luz. Luz told her after she let it slip once, and then proceeded to explain what it meant. Amity thought it felt special, having something only her and Luz could understand. </p><p>	“Can we talk, after school I mean? Meet me under our tree.” Amity was now worried. Did she figure out the grom note was for her? Does she want to stop being friends after all I did to her and Willow? Obviously Luz noticed the worry on Amity’s face, because then she continued with, “No no no, don’t be worried please. I promise it’s nothing bad.” Or at least I hope so. </p><p>	“Okay, Luz, I’ll see you then.” So the rest of their school day went by rather slowly, but that was only because they were both excited and nervous to talk to each other, at their tree, everytime Luz refers to it as such, Amity gets butterflies. </p><p>	Finally, their last classes ended, and they met up at their tree. “Um, hey Amity.” Amity instantly noticed that Luz was nervous about something, and all she wanted to do was help.</p><p>	“Luz, is everything okay?”</p><p>	“Oh, um, yeah, just some nerves I guess. I have something to tell you.” That last sentence made Amity nervous, despite the fact that Luz told her not to be, and that it wasn't going to be anything bad. </p><p>	“Okay, don’t be nervous, I won’t judge you.” obviously I’m not going to judge you Luz, I like you.</p><p>	“Okay, here goes nothing, I’m bisexual.” Amity’s expression had not changed, because she doesn’t know what that means. </p><p>	“Oh, um, I don’t really know how to tell you this. But I don’t know what that means, I am still happy for you though. Could you explain, please?” Luz now knew why Amity’s expression hadn’t changed, it was because she didn’t understand.</p><p>	This was going to be the hard part, “Oh, of course Amity. Bisexual means that I like boys and girls.” Wow, Amity was too stunned to speak, Luz liked girls too? Does that mean she has a chance? No, don’t assume that just because Luz likes girls, that she likes you. Don’t think that way, it’s selfish.</p><p>	“Um, okay, wow. Congrats Luz! Thank you for telling me. Do you mind if I ask somethings else?” Luz was ecstatic that Amity accepted her, it wasn’t always like that in the human world. </p><p>	“Sure, fire away Miss Blight!” Amity could almost faint from Luz calling her that, even though she would prefer being called Mrs. Noceda. Too soon, for that one, thanks a lot mind.</p><p>	“Is there, um, is there a word for a girl who only likes other girls?” Amity sort of mumbled it, just in case Luz would get mad at the question.</p><p>	“Of course there is silly, that’s called being a lesbian.” Wow, Amity felt great for having a label for what she was, she always knew that she was different from other girls in her class, and was happy to know now that it isn’t bad, or strange. </p><p>	“I, I am a lesbian then.” Luz got even closer to Amity and pulled her into a hug.</p><p>	“Congrats Amity. Is there any special girl you have your eyes on? Anyone would be lucky to have you.” Did she really mean that? Does that also include herself? </p><p>	“I, um, yeah, I like someone right now.” </p><p>	“Oh, yeah, silly me, I almost forgot about the grom note, you never did tell me who you wanted to ask. I have a crush right now too, she’s really amazing, and cute, and smart.” Oh, she still remembers the part of the note she saw. And she likes a girl right now too? Gods, I hope it’s me. </p><p>	“Oh yeah? Why don’t you tell me a little more about her?” They were still hugging and Amity hoped she wasn’t being too much by asking more questions. </p><p>	“Sure, why not? For starters, she has green hair.” OMG, DOES LUZ LIKE MY SISTER?!  “And, another fun fact about her, she’s hugging me right now.” WHAT?!</p><p>	They pulled away from each other, and Amity had her mouth so far open, it was practically on the ground. “Wait, Amity, I’m sorry, was that too much? We can just forget about it, if it was.”</p><p>	“No no no, it’s not too much at all Luz, I’m just really happy right now. I like you too, like a lot. I have since after the otabin incident.”</p><p>	“Really, you like me back? You could have anyone at school, and you choose me?”</p><p>	“Of course I’d choose you. You’re funny, smart, pretty, and hardworking? You’ve done so much in the little time you’ve been here. You made me a better person, and I’ve gotten so much happier since you’ve been here.” They were both smiling at each other now, and had blushes on their faces.</p><p>	“In that case, may I, Luz Noceda, your fearless champion, kiss you?” Instead of responding, Amity pressed her lips to Luz’s.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys! i wrote this while watching the promised neverland. i'm still writing my prom au and thats pretty fun. anyways thank you so much for reading, as always, feel free tom comment and/or leave kudos &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>